Annual meeting
by IsUlv
Summary: <html><head></head>When invited to an annual meeting, five members of the Shinsengumi head out to the location of the meeting which is owned by the Yamaguchi clan. They are greeted with a familiar face, but is this really the person they know? Why did they keep their real name a secret from them? Gets more dramatic and stuff in the upcoming chapters.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hakuouki fanfic! Yay go Saito! If you haven't heard of it than I suggest you look it up. But you probably have cuz you're here…Um yeah anyways just try to enjoy this I guess. (Oh yeah, this also takes place before the anime, so no Chizuru. Sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki or any of the characters, except the possible OCs that I have made.**

HAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKI

A group of five young men were walking along a dirt path in the woods. Some of them were taller than others; all of them were dressed differently and had their many differences. But the one thing that they clearly had in common was that they held onto weapons and were skilled samurai. It was a quiet walk for the group until the shortest opened his mouth to voice his opinion.

"Ahhhh! Why do we have to go to a stupid meeting?! We have more important things to do other than sitting in a room with a bunch of stuck up, idiotic-,"

He was cut off by a punch to the gut by a certain red-head to his left. "Heisuke! Watch your language and don't even think about finishing that sentence." His only answer from the youth was a grown. The other three that were listening to the short conversation between the two laughed at their shenanigans. Well all but one, the tall, black-haired leader. He sort of chuckled lightly.

"I better not hear you say such things while we are at the meeting." The leader of the group spoke and quieted down quickly.

Five minutes later someone spoke up, the green eyed male to the side of the leader looked to the sky. "If only Saito-kun were here. It would be much more fun." Quickly sensing the solemn in the atmosphere, a tall and very muscular male decided to turn around the mood. Before everyone could mope and start being depressed.

"He had family business, and anyways I doubt he would make this trip more fun, Souji. If anything he would make it worse. Especially since he is so similar to those stuck up nobles." The muscular male laughed at his own joke. Of course no one else laughed at, but they started to laugh once again. The reason being, that their comrade was hopeless at cracking a joke. None the less, the male achieved his goal and now the mood within the group, was more cheerful.

~one hour time skip~

"Hey, hey! Did you hear the one about that one guy whose whole left side was cut off? Huh? Don't worry, he's all right now."

"No here's a better one Shinpachi. I stayed up all night to see where the sun went. Then it dawned on me." Heisuke laughed at his own pun. He and Shinpachi both were citing off the most horrendous jokes known to mankind. The first ten minutes of it was fine, but after forty minutes of the on-going bad puns was finally enough for the other three.

"Okay that's enough. I can see the complex were the meeting is held now. So let's be on our best behavior from this point." The spear wielder spoke and the two jokers stopped talking to see if he spoke the truth. He did, and just below the small hill that they were at was the entrance to the complex.

The complex was impressive, at least to their standards. It belonged to the Yamaguchi clan, at the moment the clan was slowly rising to power and so it was expected for them to be able to afford some finer things. From their spot, they could see the clan had a very nice Zen garden, and koi pond.

"Wow, I hope the rooms we will be in are as nice." Souji spoke quietly before they headed to the entrance of the complex.

When they got at the gate, they were met with a very formal greeting from some of the people that would be in the meeting. One of the people that greeted them, quickly showed them to the rooms that they would be using. Since there wasn't an abundance of rooms, they were given only two. Not that the five young adults minded. Only a short few minutes later, someone came into the rooms to tell them that they were now to go to the dining room. When they were in the room, the other representatives of multiple groups and clans greeted them. It added up to about twenty people that were in the room, which would normally be a lot of people but the dining room was quite large. The group of five, otherwise known as the Shinsengumi greeted themselves lastly.

The tall, black-haired leader was first. "Toshizo Hijikata." His voice and whole demeanor had a certain strict feeling.

Next came the red-head, spear wielder. "Sanosuke Hadara." He seemed a little more laid back but made sure to come across as respectful.

The shortest of the group was about to introduce himself before the green eyed male to his left beat him. "Souji Okita." He smiled, still acting in a respectable way. The short one saw this as an opportunity to introduce himself now and had just opened his mouth before a deep voice behind him, cut him off.

"Shinpachi Nagakura." The tallest and most muscled had interrupted the shorty. He had a little less control than the previous two and almost started but managed to stop himself.

Finally, the shortest and the butt of the joke at the moment was able to introduce himself. "Heisuke Toudou." There was a slight angry tone in his voice but it was only noticed by the members of his group.

After all introductions and greetings, everyone sat down to wait for their food to arrive while they talked amongst themselves. To the members of the Shinsengumi, it seemed as if for once this meeting wouldn't be chaotic. Of course they had guessed wrong and they would soon find out why.

The man that had showed them their rooms came back into the room and it quieted down quickly when he entered. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I know most of you have traveled from far away and now you are all waiting for your food. But there is one more person that the Yamaguchi clan would like to introduce you all to."

At that moment, a medium height and build young adult male walked in. His violet hair was tied into a low pony at the side and he had some hair fringe that covered some of the right side of his face. His eyes seemed very noticeable against his pale skin, as they were a light purplish-blue. He wore a white scarf and an expensive looking kimono that had the clan symbol embroidered on it in multiple places. The last two noticeable features was his face and how it seemed to hold no emotion, and a sheathed katana that rested at his left hip. Immediately, the members of the Shinsengumi recognized the male, but for some reason that even they didn't know, they kept quiet.

"Seeing as our current head of the family is ill, we would like to introduce you to his eldest son, Yamaguchi Hajime."

HAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKIHAKUOUKI

**Okay so leave reviews please.**

**I looked on Wikipedia for some information on the real Saito Hajime and tried to use some of that info. But even so, please don't expect me to be totally accurate on some of this stuff in the future, cuz I honestly just guessed on a lot of the history in this chapter. Even though there isn't that much in this one, but yeah. I hope you liked this first chapter and I hope my internet works so I can post the next chapter soon. **

**~Bonne soirée!**


	2. Authors note

**I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update, but my computer has been acting stupid. I wasn't even able to do homework on it. I need to get it fixed. I am so sorry! I seriously want to die in a hole right now...:( Hopefully I can post the new chapter this weekend, if not you can yell at me. Btw this is from my phone so that's why I can actually post this.**

Sincerely~ A person who is really mad at their computer :(


End file.
